Groźba, piosenki
Groźba, piosenki to siódmy odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Tomas ma za złe Violetcie, że go okłamała o tym, kim jest, i nazywa ją zakłamaną. Tomas stwierdza, że to przez ojca Violetty został zwolniony z pracy. Violetta próbuje wszystko Tomasowi wyjaśnić, ale on nie chce jej uwierzyć. German i Jade wracają do domu podczas dyskusji Matiasa i Ramallo. Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że czek, który Jade wypisała, nie mógł być zrealizowany z powodu braku środków. Matias jest zły na Jade z tego powodu. Leon widzi, jak Ludmiła pociesza Tomasa, i wpada w zazdrość. Violetta wścieka się na tatę, że przez niego Tomas został zwolniony z pracy i że chłopak jej teraz nienawidzi. Angie prosi Germana, żeby porozmawiał z córką na spokojnie. German przyznaje Violetcie rację, że bywał nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do niej. Gdy Violetta przypomina ojcu, że to przez niego Tomas został zwolniony z pracy, między córką a ojcem znów dochodzi do kłótni. German zauważa pozytywkę Marii, którą Angie podrzuciła Violetcie. Gdy Violetta pyta się taty, skąd się wzięła pozytywka, ten nie daje odpowiedzi. Nadszedł dzień występu dla Rafy Palmera. German oskarża Olgę o danie Violetcie pozytywki. Olga znowu tłumaczy Germanowi, że nic nie wzięła ze strychu. Ramallo mówi Violetcie, że Beto się zgodził na lekcje fortepianu i dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień. Violetta mówi wszystkim, że rezygnuje z lekcji. Angie mówi Violetcie, że ona nie może zrezygnować z lekcji fortepianu przez kłótnię z ojcem. Violetta mówi Angie, że to nie z powodu ojca, a to dlatego, że się boi, bo zawsze uczyła się w domu. Mówi też, że Studio 21 to wspaniałe miejsce, a ci, którzy się tam uczą, są naprawdę zdolni. Angie pyta się Violetty, czemu ona nie chce się zapisać do Studia. Dziewczyna mówi, że jej ojciec nie pozwoliłby jej uczyć się w Studiu. Angie radzi Violetcie, żeby nie bała się ludzi i uwierzyła w siebie, tym samym namawiając ją do zmiany decyzji. Violetta postanawia, że Angie z nią pójdzie na lekcje fortepianu. Francesca przyprowadza Tomasa do "Resto Baru", by pogodzić go z Lucą. W tej chwili przychodzi German, by przeprosić Tomasa ze względu na córkę. Gdy Tomas mówi Germanowi, że on ma zakłamaną córkę, ten zmienia zdanie o zgodzie. Luca, którego Francesca przyprowadziła, to widzi i dalej nie zmienia zdania o Tomasie. Tomas mówi Francesce, że nie czuje się dobrze, bo Violetta go okłamała, a nie może przestać o niej myśleć. Francesca mówi Tomasowi, że pomoże mu zapomnieć o Violetcie. Na próbie przed występem, Naty wpada na pomysł, żeby ubrać się we własnym stylu na występ. Podczas przyjścia do Studia, Violetta mówi Angie, że chciałaby, by jej mama tu z nią była. Angie mówi Violetcie, że jej mama złapałaby ją za rękę i powiedziała, że nie ma się czego bać, gdyby tu była. Nie chcąc, by Violetta ją nakryła, a także rzucić pracy, bo kocha Studio, Angie postanawia wziąć sobie urlop, co nie podoba się Pablo. Ludmiła spotyka Violettę i dokucza jej, ale Beto pomaga Violetcie. Violetta mówi Leonowi o swoim pierwszym dniu w Studiu i o Ludmile. Leon mówi Violetcie, że Ludmiła zawsze bywa nieznośna. Po tym, jak ich widziała, Ludmiła ma pretensje do Leona, że on podrywa Violettę. Leon natomiast ma pretensje do Ludmiły, że ona podrywa Tomasa. Oboje temu zaprzeczają. Violetta zauważa Tomasa, który przyszedł z Francescą, i próbuje z nim porozmawiać, ale on nadal jest na nią obrażony. Francesca prosi Tomasa, żeby zaśpiewał dla niej. Tomas zgadza się, więc śpiewa dla Franceski swoją piosenkę, a w tej chwili przychodzi Pablo i jest pod wrażeniem. Gdy Beto mówi, że potrzebuje asystenta, Francesca postanawia, że Tomas będzie asystentem. Tomas więc zostaje asystentem Beto. W domu Angie kłóci się z Germanem o to, jak on wychowuje córkę i w ogóle nie pozwala jej wyjść z domu. Angie wściekle proponuje Germanowi, by ją zwolnił, ale on się nie zgadza. Ludmiła zaprasza Tomasa na występ dla Rafy Palmera. Violetta to widzi i jest zawiedziona tym, że Tomas i Ludmiła mają wspólne plany. Naty zauważyła Violettę i mówi o tym Ludmile, która wymyśla intrygę, by zaszkodzić Violetcie. Jade i Matias wmawiają Germanowi i Ramallo, że czek nie został zrealizowany, bo zamknęli swoje konto. Jade chce wypisać nowy czek, ale German uznaje, że nie ma potrzeby tego robić. Wieczorem Violetta dostaje wysłane przez Ludmiłę i Naty fałszywe zaproszenie na bal przebierańców w Studiu, a potem wymyka się z domu, żeby pójść na rzekomy bal. Angie zagląda do Violetty, ale jej nie ma w pokoju. Angie zauważa zaproszenie i dowiaduje się, że Violetta uciekła. Nie chcąc, by German się o tym dowiedział, Angie chowa się pod kołdrą, by ukryć nieobecność Violetty. Zaczyna się występ dla Rafy Palmera. Uczniowie Studia wykonują przed samym Rafą Palmerem i wielką publicznością piosenkę powstałą z ich dwóch różniących się piosenek, "Algo suena en mi" i "Destinada a brillar" - "Juntos somos mas". Po występie, Violetta przychodzi przebrana za anioła i wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1